Criminal
by Jersey07
Summary: Evan Lorne/David Parrish UA sur la chanson "Criminal" de Britney Spears. SLASH.


_Pour fêter la parution de ma 40e fic sur ce site, j'ai décidé de poster une song !fic. Il s'agit de la chanson « Criminal » de Britney Spears, mettant en scène Evan Lorne dans le rôle du méchant au grand cœur et de David Parrish en garçon blessé par la vie. _

_**Fandom **: Stargate Atlantis._

_**Pairing :** Evan Lorne/David Parrish._

_**Genre:** Songfic, UA._

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de la franchise "Stargate Atlantis" appartiennent à leur auteur respectifs, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. _

**Criminal.**

Lorne était fin prêt. Depuis des semaines il prévoyait son coup, réglant les derniers détails minutieusement avec une précision que lui envierait n'importe quel orfèvre. Il n'en était pas à son premier braquage et il avait acquis les réflexes et le calme nécessaire pour contrôler la situation de A à Z. Dans son milieu, il était un fin limier. De petits larcins lorsqu'il était enfant, en passant par des vols à l'étalage lorsqu'il était ado, il avait gravit les échelons. D'un gamin des banlieues oublié de tous, il s'était fait un nom et une réputation. Sous ses airs de durs à cuire, c'était un homme au grand coeur. Seulement les apparences l'éloignaient de tout contact social. A l'époque où il commettait des faits mineurs, les autres l'avaient directement jugé, alors qu'il cherchait seulement à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il ne cherchait qu'à être aimé, guidé et protégé. Il était devenu tout le contraire de tout cela et il était trop tard désormais pour revenir en arrière.

_He is a hustler_

_He's no good at all_

_He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

La vie de bandit avait tout l'air de celle d'un saltimbanque. Personne n'avait réussi à l'enchainer. Il était libre de toute entrave, même si chacun de ses crimes l'éloignait un petit peu plus de cette liberté qu'il chérissait tant. Ils le mettaient en danger, mais flirter avec la ligne rouge était grisant. Jamais il n'avait voulu se laisser embarquer dans l'enfer de la drogue, que sa mère avait connu bien trop longtemps et qui avait fini par l'emporter. Sa seule drogue était l'adrénaline qui déferlait dans ses veines à chacun de ses hold-ups. Le but n'était pas l'argent. Ca n'avait jamais été l'argent. Seulement le plaisir de voir la peur dans les yeux de la personne qu'il tenait en joue, ce sentiment de toute puissance et d'ayant droit sur la vie humaine qu'il pouvait ôter en une seconde. Bien sur, jamais il n'avait franchi ce pas. Malgré toutes les circonstances, Lorne était un être bon, si on se donnait la peine de repousser les apparences. Jamais il n'aurait ôté une vie, mais savoir qu'il avait ce pouvoir était grisant.

La plupart des petits commerces qu'il braquait se trouvaient dans des lieux sordides, aux portes de l'enfer. Selon lui, ces gens ne valaient pas mieux que lui. C'était là les bas étages de la société, là où le crime et la misère se mêlaient naturellement, avec une étrange normalité et une résolution évidente. Les gens là-bas n'attendaient rien de la vie. Pas d'élévation sociale, rien qu'un moyen de survivre à la pauvreté. Braquer dans ces quartiers était étrangement rassurant pour Lorne. Ces gens étaient comme lui, attendant la fin d'une vie sans but.

Vérifiant une dernière fois les environs, il s'enfonça dans la ruelle étroite et sombre. La nuit couvrait son identité aussi bien que ses crimes. Jamais suspecté, jamais appréhendé. Il ne restait pas plus d'une semaine dans la même ville. De jour, il était Evan Lorne: constamment rivé au canapé miteux de son motel de passage, devant un programme télé misérable, son esprit fomentant son nouveau méfait. La nuit, il aimait à penser qu'il revêtait son costume de Batman ou de Robin des Bois, bafouant le concept de ces héros. Il volait aux pauvres larves miséreuses, redistribuant une partie de son argent aux sans domiciles fixe qu'il trouvait dormant dans des boites en carton salies et délabrées. Au fond, il était un peu Robin des Villes.

_He lies, he bluffs_

_He's unreliable._

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

Son plan était simple: braquer cette petite épicerie qui était ouverte 24h/24 et qui devait contenir une belle petite caisse. Du moins, assez pour s'acheter un sandwich, une bière et remplir le réservoir de son épave. Assez pour s'exiler dans une autre ville. Il s'était promis d'y trouver un travail, d'essayer au moins. De laisser cette vie de débauche derrière lui, comme un passé trop lourd à porter. Se défaire de l'adrénaline qui lui procuraient ses crimes allait être plus dur. Mais peut-être que s'il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres et à oublier sa peur d'être rejeté par la société, il s'intégrerait. Si quelqu'un lui en donnait l'envie et la force.

Lorne plaça son Glock dans la poche arrière de son jeans, caché par son blouson en cuir. Personne ne savait qu'il n'était pas chargé. Personne n'avait à le savoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'épicerie et sourit. Une petite vieille au comptoir, qui serait facile à dompter et à maîtriser. Elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Peut-être même cette bouteille de Porto qui trônait sur le rebord de la vitrine, et sa chaînette en or qu'il revendrait à un bon prix. Il prendrait quelques fardes de clopes, histoire de tenir le coup. En regardant de plus près, il ne vit pas une âme dans le magasin. Ca allait être d'une simplicité enfantine.

Il inspira, la confiance au maximum et s'avança dans la ruelle, illuminée par les néons des vitrines environnantes. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira sur son col pour le remettre droit. Son air soigné, malgré les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait, lui donnaient l'avantage de paraître relativement innocent. La tête haute, il entra dans la petite supérette et offrit son plus beau sourire à la vieille qui se laissa embrigader sans difficulté. Lorne passa dans les rayons, remplissant son panier comme un gamin à qui on aurait laissé la clé d'un magasin de jouets. En prenant une bouteille de lait, il sourit, presque amusé par la situation. Tout se déroulait comme prévu, tout était calculé. Sauf une chose...

•••

David renifla, essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Il ramassa son fourre-tout, jeté par son ex-patron sur le pas du restaurant où il avait été engagé comme serveur. Son rêve à lui avait toujours été d'être chef, mais il fallait croire que les rêves étaient pour les naïfs. Il n'était apparement pas meilleur serveur qu'il n'avait été bon aux études. Après sa première année, il avait été viré de son établissement scolaire et depuis, il avait toujours galéré. Jamais il n'était resté plus de deux ou trois mois dans un secteur. Il se sentait inutile et rejeté.

A la mort de sa mère lorsqu'il avait 17 ans, il avait du se débrouiller seul. Il avait enchaîné les petits boulots miteux et trouvé un appartement, pas plus grand qu'un placard à balais qui n'avait rien d'un cocon accueillant où il désirait passer ses jours. Il rêvait d'espace, de liberté et de chaleur. Mais ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, c'était d'échapper à cette misère qui se raccrochait à lui comme un chewing-gum à une semelle. Il voulait échapper à la fatalité de finir sans le sou, abandonné de tous. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il croyait toujours en ses rêves et en sa chance d'être quelqu'un, un jour. Il désirait plus que tout trouver quelqu'un qui le comprenne, le soutienne et lui offre ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu: un amour désintéressé.

Toujours sous le contre-coup et la rancoeur d'avoir perdu à nouveau un travail et donc une perspective de se racheter aux yeux de la société, il se laissa conduire là où ses pas voulaient l'emmener. Il renifla à nouveau et chercha un mouchoir, perdu au fond de son sac, en vain. Il pesta contre le monde entier, tout en tapant nerveusement du pied sur le trottoir. La nuit noire et glacée lui arracha un frisson. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, là où il n'y avait que désolation et solitude. Il s'arrêta un instant, pris d'une quinte de toux et releva les yeux sur la vitrine d'une petite épicerie. Il fut pris à partie par un souvenir de poulet au curry, délicieusement servi dans un bol en porcelaine dans le restaurant où il était serveur. La chaleur du plat et les aromates utilisés ravissaient les gens qui le commandaient. Il eut soudain envie de cela: un plat simple mais qui avait des allures de bout du monde, pour lui ravir les papilles et mettre un sourire sur son visage. Certes, il n'avait pas de plat en porcelaine et n'ayant plus d'avance sur salaire, sa poche ne contenait que quelques dollars, mais il y aurait de quoi acheter un plat préparé.

_I know you told me_

_I should stay away._

Il poussa la porte de l'épicerie, pris par l'envie de faire demi-tour en se disant que cela ne valait pas la peine de dépenser le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait à un plat de curry. Mais en croisant le regard pétillant de malice de la vieille asiatique qui tenait le comptoir, il oublia sa morosité et lui rendit le sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Il fut presque bouleversé de voir à quel point elle semblait sincère et gentille, lui à qui d'habitude, personne n'accordait d'intérêt. Quelqu'un le regardait enfin comme un être humain normal. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, comme si depuis toutes ces années, il n'avait fait que se fondre dans la masse pour finir par disparaitre aux yeux du monde. Le coeur gros, il tourna au coin du premier rayon, se demandant en quoi sa vie pourrait changer lorsqu'il aurait engloutit son curry.

•••

Lorne jeta un coup d'oeil à son panier rempli comme celui d'une ménagère. Comme un bon élève fier de son bricolage, il s'engagea dans le rayon qui conduisait à la caisse. Son coeur martelait sa poitrine, excité de savoir que le moment où il sortirait son Glock et dévaliserait la caisse s'approchait pas à pas. Il passa le coin et stoppa net, grimaçant en voyant le jeune homme s'emparer d'un plat de curry. Ca allait être un poil plus compliqué que prévu mais il ne se sentait pas plus stressé pour autant. L'idée de prendre quelqu'un en otage durant le temps du braquage, puis le laisser s'échapper tremblant comme une feuille, rajoutait à l'excitation. Il décida d'attendre que le jeune homme se rende à la caisse pour le suivre.

L'une des qualités que Lorne possédait était l'adaptation. Aussi, il changea ses plans de façon automatique, en calculant la manière de procéder. A nouveau, il sourit. Il vit en cet être chétif et élancé, un jeune homme naïf qu'il pourrait manipuler facilement. Une fois sorti de l'épicerie, il l'abandonnerait sur le trottoir, sans plus de remords. Il suivit le garçon comme un loup suit un agneau trop innocent pour se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Une fois arrivé à la caisse, il remarqua la main tremblotante du jeune homme qui posa son plat sur le comptoir, adressant un regard timide à la petite vieille. L'esprit de Lorne se ferma un instant, ignorant pendant un moment le vrai but de cette sortie nocturne et il observa l'individu qui semblait si fragile et si hésitant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'envie de se servir d'un innocent comme moyen de fuite lui échappa durant une fraction de secondes. Mais lorsque par hasard leurs regards se croisèrent, il changea immédiatement d'avis, le coeur animé d'une force nouvelle et cognant furieusement contre ses côtes.

•••

David resta figé en plongeant dans le regard de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il semblait puissant et charismatique. N'importe quel autre homme de ce type lui aurait laissé un sentiment d'infériorité.  
Le jeune homme se rappela de l'expression qui disait que les apparences étaient trompeuses, et essayait de s'y raccrocher. Pourtant, il savait bien que ce genre d'homme était peu fréquentable.

Sa mère, la seule personne qui avait jamais pris soin de lui, l'avait assez prévenu lorsqu'elle avait compris son penchant pour la gent masculine. Des hommes de son calibre, David en avait rencontré plus d'un lors des petits boulots sordides auxquels il avait participés. Il avait appris à les reconnaître d'un simple coup d'oeil.

_I know you said_

_He's just a dog astray._

Mais curieusement, un seul regard échangé avec cet individu lui donnait l'envie d'en savoir d'avantage, de baisser sa garde un instant et de partager son vécu avec lui. Le battement d'un instant avait mis le feu aux poudres entre les deux hommes.

•••

Tout tourbillonnait dans l'esprit de Lorne. Peut-être était-il encore temps de tout arrêter? Non, il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant. Le jeune homme dont le regard océan l'électrisait était un obstacle à sa fuite. Mais en même temps, il semblait tellement innocent. Lorne avait l'irrésistible envie de protéger ce garçon qui ressemblait à un petit animal blessé. Il l'avait lu dans son regard, vu ce désespoir qu'il avait reconnu dans ses propres yeux, lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Lorsque le jeune homme détourna le regard, il s'en sentit étrangement blessé, comme rejeté à nouveau. Il regarda le garçon froncer les sourcils et payer son plat, l'éclat de son regard se rembrunissant, devenant presque éteint. C'était une vision insupportable pour Lorne, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi ce garçon le touchait autant.

A présent, son objectif premier lui était complètement égal, balayé en un coup de vent par le jeune homme qu'il venait de rencontrer et à qui il n'avait même pas adressé la parole. Il le déstabilisait, tout simplement. Et cela le rapprochait bien plus du danger que n'importe quel autre hold-up. S'il baissait sa garde, cela donnait à Lorne l'occasion de faire des erreurs et de se faire stopper une fois pour toutes. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal au jeune homme qui lui lança un petit regard tinté de ce qui ressemblait à de l'espoir, en prenant son sac. Scotché sur place, Lorne écarquilla les yeux, se demandant furtivement s'ils ne recherchaient pas la même chose. Et soudain cette pensée ne le quitta plus.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme baisser la tête, presque vaincu et tourner les talons, il comprit qu'il avait manqué le coche. Et de savoir que l'être qui avait réussi à l'arrêter durant un instant le quittait lui était impensable. Durant toutes ces années, Lorne avait toujours pu se fier à son intuition et elle ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il sentait au plus profond de ses tripes que ce garçon était la clé ultime de sa liberté. C'était lui et pas un autre, qui lui permettrait de mettre un terme à sa vie de débauche. Et en aucun cas, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Alors, il se résolut à exécuter le seul plan qui lui vint à l'esprit.

•••

Les mouvements s'exécutèrent comme dans un film au ralenti. Lorsque l'individu l'empoigna, ce n'était pas sauvagement. Il y avait une sorte de douceur mal dissimulée dans son geste précis. David sut qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Il était bien trop sur de lui.

Ramené contre le torse de l'homme qui passa un bras autour de sa frêle silhouette, David se sentit étrangement rassuré et protégé, là où n'importe qui se serrait senti pris en otage. Car c'était bien sa situation mais le jeune homme n'avait pourtant pas peur. Pas même lorsque l'homme, plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, dût presque se hisser sur ses talons pour visser son arme sur sa tempe. David aurait presque rit du ridicule de la situation si le métal froid du canon ne pressait pas avec tant de force sur son crâne.

_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Il savait que la situation était des plus dangereuses, des plus périlleuses. Il pouvait perdre la vie, mais étrangement, cette perspective n'était pas celle qu'il redoutait le plus. Ce n'était pas l'adrénaline de la situation inextricable dans laquelle il était qui faisait battre furieusement son coeur et David le savait parfaitement. C'était d'être pressé avec force contre cet homme, si près de son corps que leurs chaleurs se mélangeaient. Les doigts du braqueur s'enfonçaient impunément dans sa chair, martelant le pull qu'il portait, l'agrippant d'une poigne de fer qu'il n'aurait voulu échapper pour rien au monde.

La morale de la société l'auraient répudié pour de telles pensées, allant à contre courant de toute logique. Mais malgré tout, David se sentait bien plus proche de ce criminel qu'il ne l'avait été de n'importe qui d'autre. Et la chaleur qu'il dégageait était comme un aimant qui entrainait le jeune homme dans les abysses. Il écouta plus qu'il n'entendit, l'homme hurler à la vieille femme de lui donner la caisse. Et David, la raison l'ayant abandonné complètement, se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ferma les yeux et tout ce qui composait cet homme l'envahissait, l'intoxiquant complètement, si bien qu'il en fut bouleversé.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

Si sa pauvre mère pouvait voir ça, elle s'en retournerait dans sa tombe. Mais il n'y avait rien que David puisse faire pour aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressentait, sans même savoir si cet homme était doté d'un coeur ou d'une âme. Il se laissa embarquer, comprenant que l'homme avait fini son travail et ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'ils sortaient de l'épicerie. Il n'y avait pas eu de blessé, ni même de vitrine brisée. Seulement une pauvre vieille femme qui pleurait, choquée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais David était toujours captif volontaire. Penser que l'homme pouvait l'abandonner sur le trottoir en s'enfuyant seul, lui serrait le coeur. C'était presque pire que de s'imaginer mort d'une balle en pleine tête.

_And this type of love_

_Isn't rational, it's physical_

Ce n'était pas rationnel, cela n'avait rien de logique. Mais David avait envie plus que tout que le braqueur l'emmène avec lui. Qu'il soit celui qui le sorte de la misère dans laquelle il se sentait plongé chaque jour de sa vie. Il avait envie de croire que cet homme n'était pas si mauvais, qu'il pouvait peut-être même être la réponse aux doutes qu'il avait sur son existence.

Il se laissa volontairement entrainer vers la vieille bagnole dont les pièces tenaient à peine ensemble, mais qui avait l'air de rouler encore. Oui, il avait envie d'être emmené loin d'ici, n'importe où. Il serrait contre lui le plat de curry qu'il avait acheté, de manière presque ridicule, comme s'il s'agissait du repas du condamné qu'il serait amené à partager avec le braqueur. Il arrêta un instant de se concentrer sur sa petite personne pour tourner ses pensées sur l'homme qui l'avait pris en otage.

_Mama please don't cry_

_I will be alright_

Pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait-il pas abandonné sur le trottoir? Pourquoi s'encombrait-il d'un garçon comme lui, qui pouvait le freiner et le mettre en danger? Et pourquoi prenait-il soin de lui attacher sa ceinture, comme à un enfant à qui il voulait éviter un accident?

_All reasons aside_

_I just cant deny_

La voiture bringueballait, démarrant en trombes et s'engouffrant dans les rues étroites à une vitesse folle. L'esprit de David tournait au même rythme, s'emcombrant de questions au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient dans un silence qui était presque réconfortant. Le jeune homme observa la concentration sur le visage de son compagnon de route, alors qu'il manoeuvrait avec précision dans les ruelles. Ses yeux bleus étaient empreints de douceur, presque de regrets et n'avaient rien de sombre. Il ne dégageait aucune méchanceté et David n'avait pas peur de lui. Au contraire, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, tout d'abord physiquement. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus fort et de plus profond que cela.

Sa main se rapprocha imperceptiblement de celle de son compagnon, qui reposait sur sa cuisse et il finit par entrelacer leurs doigts. C'était complètement fou et irréfléchi, mais David n'avait jamais été de ceux qui marchaient le long des lignes blanches. L'homme lui lança un regard étonné. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme. Mais David semblait déterminé à ne pas vouloir faire marche arrière. Il avait besoin de cet homme autant que cet homme semblait avoir besoin de lui. En observant les yeux de son compagnon se radoucir et ses lèvres s'étirer en un léger sourire, il se dit qu'il n'avait probablement pas tord.

L'homme, rasséréné, s'engouffra sur l'autoroute qui les conduisait vers un avenir différent et peut-être meilleur. David se détendit et s'enfonça dans son siège, se laissant porter vers l'inconnu en lâchant prise sur sa vie. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux, la main de son compagnon toujours fermement serrée au creux de la sienne. Quitte à jouer un jeu dangereux, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un en qui il avait placé sa confiance, contre toute logique.

Il ne connaissait ni son nom et encore moins son passé mais en sentant les doigts de son compagnon se resserrer sur les siens, comme la garantie qu'ils auraient un avenir commun, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien être damné. Le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

_Love the guy. _


End file.
